enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
EMOD
The Call of EMOD: Monday 7. December 1992, 0: EMOD kanasi pejim. 1: Dok tal, ial mal, gor pal, omp rat. 2: EMOD lusad si onori, ke lati finoti asapal coars nat vaunn de pajan sati. 3: Eriama fojin, olia nothun sa-pil te onu sak oreti. Fan-astra panulipa AF kil temana erioun. 4: So etharzi pele-mati, te onus pal kire matharz, vanu de EMOD ton od ERAN qua de likavi nores palati de ACAM dol. 5: Oija meparanta; des imen kai, LOgun tarzi foijin, mapi ath nogun rors do-i nati paim kati. Fer pal to gavana or mal ton ES ia. 6: Bethol naf otun te O mika rati nof, pajim de rogun sat. 7: Tel de pejim loin vati noi sapi, sez sak sorim. Bel i-ti. 0: The 8763 perfects sickles. 1: Fulfilling excess, the burning of the arrow, lusts formulation, the hard understanding. 2: 8763 feet stops the sons, and are finding beauty before the weeping Child of truth that needs rest. 3: Love spreads around, makes so the midst of the Star to the making of my own celebration. The pomegranates are given, the honey of being the One, the 19 bolts are all for the offer of Love. 4: Visit in friendliness thou eternal field of black fire, for the making of the formulation of eternity's vitality,calling up all of the EMOD 8763 and ERAN 3662 , garment the hopeless sons, partake the ACAM 7699 all. 5: Together in the Kingdom; accepting IMIN's freedom, The One arises whirling, formulating work requiring the Sun serpent, the child; the good brother. This main formulation truly rises the lust of the arrows of the All's Four. 6: The redemption of the voids translucence for becoming the great hard Fives translucence,required their robes are stretched out (laid away). 7: The course of the sickle's kiss is and is measured to become a Star, and my axe is in flight. Just is it. The Table of EMOD The words NIONI, EMOD, and STAL go in single double-wide spaces. Names from the side pillars and central rows: ATASST ROLIAI TIKALD OMNNOM SPOKPL ITFOEP SIMENZ OZIALI AIEOAS LSRNRO ADONLA OSDATV NITNER BKDOVK SOZIKR BORSIO Names from the center (horizontal): SAIONT ARSIKA NOMBOR ALIOSD FATISO OMENOB Names across the independent squares (horizontal and vertical): APTLIM NAUIPS OGGNAT ATPAFS DORUTP SOIKIL ANOSDA PAGOOT TUGIRP MSTLPS IPAITF LINKUA The composite names: The central square is divided into 4 squares of 3x3 letters like those independent ones. These are all read like the sigils of PD and the corresponding squares are read horizontally to provide suffixes. Based on the 1st sigil: SAISMONARAPT SAISMONARNAU SAISMONAROGG APTUGGONASAI APTUGGONAARS APTUGGONANOM ONTAROBIKLIM ONTAROBIKIPS ONTAROBIKNAT LIMSTANIPONT LIMSTANIPIKA LIMSTANIPBOR OSDOBONISKIL OSDOBONISUTP OSDOBONISAFS KILPSFAUTOSD KILPSFAUTISO KILPSFAUTNOB ALITEMOFASOI ALITEMOFADOR ALITEMOFAATP SOIRPTADOALI SOIRPTADOFAT SOIRPTADOOME Based on the 2nd sigil; here the suffixes are read vertically: SAANRISOMANO SAANRISOMPAG SAANRISOMTUG APNOATUGGSAN APNOATUGGARO APNOATUGGISM ONIBKTTAORLIN ONIBKTTAORIPA ONIBKTTAORMST LIINPMSATOIB LIINPMSATNKO LIINPMSATTAR OSINSDOOBKUA OSINSDOOBITF OSINSDOOBLPS KIUATLPFSOIN KIUATLPFSSSO KIUATLPFSDOB ALFOAITMESDA ALFOAITMEOOT ALFOAITMEIRP SODOAOIRTPAFO SODOAOIRTPLAM SODOAOIRTPITE Structure and Functions by Dean The first three names in each of the first four groups give a quarter of a circle that rotates counterclockwise. They stop at the crossquarter points and are then anchored to the center by the fourth names in each group. These fourth names form a square at the center. The circle rotates inside the square space defined by the DARG. The groups of three names seem to fit the same pattern as the groups of EM andEMVX lying between the NI. The next six names gives hemispheres of a sphere in the order East, West, North, South, Down, Up. The sphere encloses the square formed by the earlier four names. The next twelve names connect to the Corpus Omnium. Each group of three go with a section, the section and its portion of the circle, and that portion and the central square. The groups are listed above in the order North, South, West, East. The remaining names connect the sides of the square formed by the first names with the sides of the square of the Corpus Omnium. The names from the upper right squares connect with the VR side and the whichever side is in the northeast, etc. Note that the name of a side of the square in not necessarily the one overlapping the names connecting it to the Corpus Omnium. It depends on where the rotation stops.